


Experimental Share

by Queue



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/pseuds/Queue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as a pinch-hit for due South Seekrit Santa 2008.</p></blockquote>





	Experimental Share

"Hold his legs open, Fraser, and don't let go of 'em unless I tell you to. It would really suck to get kicked in the head at this juncture."

"I believe I've got a firm grasp on the situation, Ray." Benny's voice had thickened, which made the way he talked (kind of anal, Ray thought, and had to stop himself from giggling like an idiot) even more of a turn-on, and his cock lay hard and hot against Ray's back. His hands—God, those _hands_ , never not sexy, holding a pen or holding a door or holding Ray open—tightened briefly on Ray's thighs. Ray shifted restlessly—as much as he could, given how Benny had him held down—as his body tried to do several things at once: react to Benny's touch? relax against Benny's chest? tense up in anticipation of what Kowalski was about to do to him? all of the above?

"Funny guy." Kowalski grinned up at both of them, open-mouthed and already breathing hard, sprawled naked between Ray's legs and looking good enough to eat. Seemed like Ray putting this on his Christmas list this year might turn out to have been a good idea for everybody involved. "Last chance, Vecchio. You decide you don't want to go through with this, I am totally fine with that." The words sounded like a typical Kowalski challenge, some kind of third-grade dare, but without any of Kowalski's usual snarky tone. It was a genuine offer—Kowalski taking care of Ray, making sure he really wanted what he'd asked for—and Ray responded to it in that spirit.

"No. No, I'm good, Kowalski. _Ray_." Kowalski blinked and smiled—a blinding, sweet smile, the one nobody but Ray and Benny ever got to see and not even them very often—and Ray licked suddenly dry lips. "Let's do this thing."

Benny's hands tightened again against Ray's thighs, kneading the long muscles there, and Ray felt Benny lean forward behind him and the whisper of Benny's kiss against the soft, short hair on the very top of Ray's head. At the same time, Benny's cock twitched hard against Ray's back. So Benny—all of Benny—approved. As Ray's last worry slid away, he felt his skin tighten in anticipation.

Kowalski nodded, once, and then slid lower, dragging his hot mouth over Ray's body and mouthing at the dark, rough hair at Ray's groin as he went. Ray's eyes kept wanting to close—it was almost too much already, and Kowalski hadn't even _gotten_ there yet—but he made himself track Kowalski's progress, made himself watch.

He was watching when Kowalski lifted his mouth from the skin of Ray's hip, licked a wet stripe down the crease between Ray's thigh and groin, and swiped his tongue behind Ray's balls. Ray tried unsuccessfully to stifle a moan, and Kowalski made a humming sound of satisfaction. Then he moved lower and licked out again.

At the first touch of Kowalski's tongue against him there, Ray's head went back involuntarily. "Ah! Shit, Kowalski, that's—God, that's..."

"Ain't it?" Ray couldn't see Kowalski—maybe because his eyes had finally shut without his permission and he couldn't seem to get them open again—but he could hear the fucker grinning. "Takes some getting used to, though. For some people, anyway. Maybe it's too much? I should give you a chance to recover, try again later when you're—"

Ray groaned. "I'm used to it, I'm used to it already! Keep going, Kowalski, for Christ's sake, you're driving me crazy here!"

"I was under the impression, Ray," came Benny's warmly amused voice from behind him, "that that was the point of this exercise."

Ray opened his eyes and let his head fall back against Benny's chest. "Oh, God, a double-team tease."

"Absolutely." Benny bent his head down and licked Ray just where Ray's neck met his shoulder, like maybe Ray's taste had changed since the last time they made love. Ray groaned again, and Benny smiled against his skin. Then he set his teeth gently into the nape of Ray's neck and held on. Ray shivered harder, and his fists clenched in the sheets on either side of him. Next thing he knew, Kowalski had shifted back up towards him a little and was tapping his right fist.

"That reminds me. Gimme your right hand, Vecchio."

"My...what? Why? Come on, Kowalski, you know how this works. I need one hand free to take care of things."

"No, you don't." Kowalski sounded awfully sure of himself. "Because we're gonna do this right, which means I'm gonna make you come like a fucking rocket without you ever touching your cock. Or me or Fraser jacking you, either. Trust me on this, Vecchio. Give me your hand—and Fraser, make sure you're holding him so he can't get the other one free, because I know this tricky bastard and I don't trust him not to have developed ambiwhatever skills in this particular arena."

Benny let go of Ray's neck, blowing across the spot he'd bitten, and Ray's hips twitched helplessly. "My pleasure, Ray." He shifted his grip a little higher on Ray's left thigh, pulling outward as he moved so that Ray's legs spread even wider, and used the increased leverage this gave him to hold Ray's left arm down with his own. Ray twisted against Benny a little to test the hold; Benny groaned deep in his chest at the movement of Ray's back against his cock, but his grip on Ray never slackened.

Apparently satisfied by this arrangement, Kowalski slid back down, lacing his fingers through Ray's as he did so, and five seconds later he was back to driving Ray out of his mind with pleasure.

Jesus, it was good, so good. Ray had never felt anything like it—more intimate even than being fucked, and with Benny holding him down he couldn't move the way he wanted to, so everything Kowalski was making him feel ricocheted around in him like he was a pinball machine and just built and built.

And God, Kowalski was unstoppable—he went on and on and _on_ , until Ray ran out of words and just started moaning like he was in pain. Which he so wasn't—oh, Christ, no, the opposite, it felt fucking _incredible_ , but it was so intense that from one minute to the next he didn't know whether he wanted to come or cry or beg Kowalski to stop or beg Benny to fuck him or all of it all at once, just to finally get some _relief_.

Kowalski's wet, hot tongue licked at Ray, around and around and _in_ , shallow flicks and hard thrusts and long, slow, luxurious...they were like kisses, almost, when Kowalski did that, Ray thought hazily. Almost like Kowalski, what, _loved_ him, like Kowalski was doing this to Ray—for Ray—not just because he wanted to make Ray feel good and himself and Benny as well, but because—because—

—and then suddenly, oh, _God_ , Kowalski was finger-fucking him with those fucking incredible fingers of his—more than one, from the feel of the stretch and the tiny, exciting burn. Ray forced his eyes open against the pleasure, tilted his heavy head forward on his chest, and looked down the length of his own body, between his legs spread wide apart by Benny's strong hands (might have a bruise there tomorrow where Benny'd tightened his grip, mmyeah), at Kowalski, gleaming with sweat in the light of the bedside lamp. Kowalski's hips were moving against the sheets, like he couldn't help himself, like he was getting off just on what he was doing to Ray. His eyes were closed, his damp hair spiking every which way, and he was licking at Ray around his own fingers as he thrust them in and out, over and over—

—and Ray _knew_ then, he knew for a _fact_ that he was going to shatter right here, right now, in this bed with these men, that he was going to fly apart into a thousand pieces if Kowalski didn't—if Kowalski kept—if only Kowalski would—

Kowalski shoved his fingers in, twisting, and crooked them up hard inside Ray, and Ray's world whited out in a shower of sparks.

*****

When Ray came to, he was wet all over and his throat hurt, and he couldn't have moved a muscle if his life had depended on it.

 _Eccellente_.

The room was warm and full of the heady scent of sex—not just Ray's own smell, but Benny and Kowalski, too. This, Ray decided, was a very good thing. Because although he didn't want to ruin his rep as a lover—and he liked to think it was on the up side of great with everybody he actually gave a shit about, which these days meant Benny and Kowalski, period—there was no way in the entire world that he was going to be able to get anybody else off right now. Or for a few more hours, in fact.

Maybe a day or two.

Possibly a week.

He was vaguely aware of the two other men shifting him gently to one side of the big bed, of the rasp of terrycloth against his overheated skin as somebody dried him off, of their quiet murmurs—"Never heard him come in Italian before." "It's a rare event, in my experience. I have a strong suspicion that he may wish to repeat tonight's experiment." "Him and me both. Holy _shit_ , Ben." "I, too, Ray." Benny's voice was lower, Kowalski's huskier; both sounded like home to Ray. The _whuff_ of sweet-smelling air that wafted over him as Benny shook out one of the clean blankets from the cedar chest made him shiver. Next minute, though, he was enveloped in warmth as the flannel settled softly over him. Benny's hands tucked the blanket in around him, making sure he was covered from head to toe, and he burrowed in, already more than half asleep.

Benny's fingers stroked against his cheek. "Ray."

"...mmmmwha'?" Ray felt like Pavlov's dog on drugs: he couldn't not respond to that voice, of all voices in the world the one he loved the most, but he couldn't quite make his mouth work right, either. Maybe coming that hard had shorted out his brain. If so, so be it: if there was a better way to die, he didn't want to know about it.

"Ray?"

"...yeah, Benny?" Okay, he'd gotten a couple of actual _words_ out that time. Progress. By tomorrow he might be able to string enough of them together to form whole sentences.

He felt Benny bend down over him, and Benny's lips pressed briefly against the cheek he'd stroked. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Yeah, Vecchio." Kowalski's long, warm fingers snaked under the blanket to cup Ray's chin and tilt his face up, and Kowalski's mouth brushed briefly across Ray's own. "Merry Christmas, you."

"Mmmyeah. Y'too." There, he'd managed to say something good. He turned his face back into the covers, feeling sleepily triumphant.

There was a brief, quiet rustle as the other men got ready to leave the room, and Ray felt sudden cool against his closed eyelids as one of them turned off the light on the way out. The door shut quietly behind them, leaving Ray—exhausted, replete, thoroughly loved—sinking fast into sleep.

His last thought as he went under made him grin: not that he could ever tell Ma this, but tonight had just officially beaten out the BB-gun year and his and Angie's first tree together as the best Christmas _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch-hit for due South Seekrit Santa 2008.


End file.
